During the manufacturing process of an automobile, a clip may be fastened to a door panel that secures a frame of the door to another structural component of the automobile. The door panel itself may be a complex assembly including numerous parts. A foam panel may be positioned on or within a door panel, to dampen vibrations and provide insulation. As such, the foam panel typically needs to be secured to a structural component, such as a steel door frame.
FIG. 1 illustrates a front view of a conventional auger screw 10. The auger screw 10 includes a base 12 integrally connected to a shaft 14 having a contiguous thread 16 that winds from a bottom of the shaft 14 toward a distal tip of the screw 10. The auger screw 10 provides high extraction forces. Due to the full thread on the shaft 14, however, the auger screw 10 typically needs to be rotated numerous times (e.g., seven or eight) with respect to a component to securely fasten the component to another structure. Thus, use of the auger screw 10 typically results in slow installation, sluggish cycle times and complex automation.